Loki Avengers halloween madness
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: The night before halloween is always a scary time but what if an old enemy of Loki's decides it's the perfect night for some revenge. Thanos' revenge can only cause madness.. right? Throw in a bit of love and we may just have our perfect night before halloween. One shot in my one shot/short story collection. Please enjoy and review :) Y/N your name.


_*Mention of rape but literally just the word*_

"Loki you could have killed me!" You whisper as you raise a hand to your chest.

"But I didn't." He replies.

"Yes I know, that's why I said 'you could have killed me,' not you did kill me." You sarcastically roll your eyes before creeping past him.

"If I'd killed you then you wouldn't be standing here giving me a headache talking about how I didn't kill you y/n." You hear him mutter behind you.

You roll your eyes again. "Shut up and come on! I need to find these pesky Avengers before midnight so I can win Tony's Irish Whiskey and drown my sorrows."

"Why do you need to drown your sorrows?" Loki replies, his brows furrowed.

"You got that.. from all that." You roll your eyes again when he nods innocently. "Fine! My ex broke up with me a while ago and he's now engaged to someone else.. 2 months later!"

"Well he's an idiot." You turn your whole body to face him. His green eyes meet yours. "Your the most amazing woman I have ever met, don't tell my mother that." He points an accusing finger before continuing. "I couldn't imagine anyone _not_ wanting to be with you."

A puff escapes you. "Do _you_ want to be with me?" You furrow your brow when he looks away. "Loki.."

"I've always wanted to be with you."

"Damn you found me! Drinking time." Tony. He appears from behind the curtain in the living room, a glass in his hand, more than likely something alcoholic. "Alright just one more person to find and it's already eleven thirty y/n."

His voice breaks you from your trance. Loki walks into the living room, taking a seat at the bar beside Tony. He doesn't turn to look back at you once so you continue on your mission.

If he's going to ignore you then you can easily do the same.

* * *

Alright just Nat to find. You creep slowly round a dark corner. You see something on the ground, like a lump. Looking closer you see it's Nat. She's on her back, barely breathing with gashes across her stomach. "Guys help!" You call out to the rest of the team who have congregated in the living room. "Guys!"

You hear their footsteps. You try to pull Nat back round the corner you just came around. "S-Stop.. y/n.. he's h-here.."

"Who's here?" You whisper back. "Nat who's here?"

She's about to answer when your hit from behind. Your visions blurry and the last thing you remember hearing is a faint. "Thanos."

* * *

You wake up in a dark, cold room. Your eyes struggling to focus. The grey walls and concrete floor blending into one. A metal door is locked facing you. One small lamp lights the wall to your side while a curtain covered window sits on the other. Where were you?

The metal door opens revealing a tall purple creature. This must be Thanos. You shrink back in the chair you are tied to. Your hands and feet bound by rope behind your back and to the chair. You literally can't move. All you can do is breath and hope to stay alive long enough for the team to rescue you.. that hope fading the longer you keep your eyes open.

"So your the pretty human Loki has become so attracted to. Y/n I presume?" You hear his rough voice say.

You keep staring at the floor, don't make eye contact and he won't hurt you. Your face is suddenly pulled up by the chin. A strong hand squeezing tight. Your eyes meet his. Mistake. "I said, your the pretty human Loki has become so attracted to."

You whisper your reply. Your throat is too dry to fight him. "I don't know what your talking about.. Thanos."

He lets go of your chin. His eyes still focused on you. "So you know my name. Wonderful." You nod. "Loki, he dreams of you. You occupy his mind all the time, almost as much as me. Brainwashing him helped me do that though. He may be free of the brainwashing but he'll _never_ be free of me!" He snarls, his eyes narrowing as you feel your own doing the same. "I watch everything. I see everything. I hear _everything._ "

"Until he kills you anyway." His eyes widen at your sudden admission. "What? Just because you can still see all his brains activities doesn't mean you know what he has planned. God of mischief and lies may be a start. If he does feel attracted to me as much as you claim then he will kill you in an instant if you don't let me go." Your voice a mixture of uncertainty, faked surprise and a pinch of happiness that you may have won this round.

A grin spreads across his face. "I could always play with you first." You feel his hand rest on your thigh, slowly edging it's way up your trembling leg.

* * *

*Loki's POV*

"Nat what do you mean he grabbed her? Who grabbed y/n?" You were becoming impatient again. She just kept lying on that stupid bed while y/n was out there with some monster. You keep pacing. A Prince of Asgard pacing a room worried about a midgardian.. who would have thought! "Nat!"

"Thanos.." That name. You hadn't heard it in years.. since you tried to take over Earth but now you were paying for that by helping them protect this silly planet. "He knocked me down, cut me with this sceptre thing then grabbed y/n and disappeared."

"Where was he going? Did he say anything?"

"He wanted to get revenge on you. He said you failed him by not taking Earth so he was going to take something you cherished most.. y/n." Nat croaked out before turning away from him.

Her words cause you to freeze. What would he do to her? Why would he want revenge now after all these years?

 _It's because you love her._ You hear a voice echo in your mind. He sounds familiar.

 _Who is this?_ You reply in your head.

 _You don't recognise my voice? Maybe a little reminder will help you._

Suddenly you see Thanos, he stands over y/n. She's on the floor, her hair sprawled behind her head and her gorgeous eyes wide open, pleading. He pulls her underwear down, ready to- you close your eyes and shut off your mind. No!

 _You can't escape me. She was right, y/n, you either kill me or I kill you. It's the only way you will be rid of me. Come to the abandoned warehouse at the end of the street. It's either you die or I rape her while you watch. Both will please me. Don't bring any Avengers!_ He stops. He's gone.. for now.

* * *

*Back to your POV*

You feel him pull your underwear down. He has you lying flat on the ground now. Your legs and arms chained down while his hand slides up your inner thigh. Suddenly he stops. He removes his hand, gets up and throws a chair against the door. The crack hurts your ears.

* * *

It feels like hours. You hear shouting. Screaming. You can't do anything though. Your mind is too tired to even think. All you can do is close your eyes and hope someone rescues you.. preferably Loki.

"Y/n." You hear someone whisper, your eyes are too heavy to open.

"Y/n." You open your eyes when you feel the metal chains being removed. Your free!

"Y/n!" Loki. His pale face and black hair coming into view. He has cuts all over his face, a few bleeding but he seems healthy. Alive.

"Where is he?" You whisper back, your throat dry and rough.

You watch Loki pick you up bridal style with a light groan. "He's gone."

"Dead?"

"He was when the Avengers took him." You feel his soft lips place a kiss on your forehead. "You will be fine. We all will."

* * *

*3 weeks later*

"That was the best night before halloween ever!" You scream. Your voice high pitched and your hands gripping the football tight. "Being kidnapped by some crazy guy, being rescued by you Loki and being able to sleep for a whole day.. wow!"

You feel Loki fight you for the ball. His arms wrapping around your waist from behind as he tries to reach the football.. failing of course.

"Yes well.. let's not have a repeat." He grabs your hips, twirling you around to face him before pushing you against the wall.

His green eyes meet yours. You see a spark in them before his lips are on yours. The ball falling to the ground with a light thud.

Someone slamming the door closed breaks you apart. You feel heat rise in your cheeks while Loki steps away with a grin on his face.

You look at the door to find Odin.. or rather King Odin. "I'm not going to ask about.. this just yet.." Odin growls out, pointing between you and Loki. "It's Thanos."

Loki immediately grabs your hand. You look at him then Odin again. They both wear the same emotionless expression as they glare at each other. "What about him?" You hear Loki reply in an unamused tone.

"His soldiers stole his dead body on it's way to Asgard."

You feel a crack open in your mind before a familiar, rough voice whispers. _I think you should call that the worst night before halloween ever y/n._


End file.
